To LOVE-Ru - Kotegawa suspended?
by muumitfan
Summary: What? Kotegawa get's suspended? What's going to happen to the school? What will Rito do?


Yui was walking in the school hall whe she saw the principal carrying a box of dirty magazines and then noticed Yami coming out of the classroom. "Hey Yami can you take that box from the principal and destroy it's content?" Suggested Kotegawa. "Gladly." Said Yami and went to take the box. The principal got upset about it. "Thank you Yami." Said Kotegawa happily. "Happy to help." Said Yami with a small smile. "So it was your doing Kotegawa." Said the princpal after he recovered from the shock. "Yes it was me." Said Kotegawa. "Then i'll have to suspend you from this school." Said the principal angrily. "H-Huh?! W-Why!" Said Kotegawa from shock. "Never interfere with my magazines." Commanded the principal. Some of the the boy students that that were near got happy about since she had pestered them about their behavior and went to tell everyone about it.  
When Rito was walking in the hall he heard a group of boys talking about Kotegawa. "What are you guy's talking about?" Asked Rito curiously. "Oh Yuuki. We're just happy to hear that Kotegawa got expelled." Explained one of the guys. "Wait, WHAT?! Why?" Said Rito from shock. "Appearenly because she interfered with the principal's magazine's." Explained one of the other guy's. "Oh." Says Rito sadly as he walks away.  
When Rito was running in the hallway looking for Kotegawa, he then saw her walking away. "Kotegawa!" Shouted Rito. "Huh? Yuuki-kun?" Says Kotegawa. When Rito was closer to her he tripped on her and the usual happened. "I-I-I'm sorry!" Said Rito but saw the she wasn't angry. "Thank you for everything you've done for me Rito." Thanked Kotegawa as she was walking away. "No! I refuse this to happen. I'll try my best to get Kotegawa back to this school, no matter what happens." Said Rito in his thoughts. Rito then saw the other school's disciplinary committee members being happy about it too and said that they will quit being in it. Hearing that it made Rito really angry but didn't talk to them and just walked away.  
When Rito got to his classroom it felt kind of empty without Kotegawa and then Saruyama walked up to him happily. "Hey Rito did y-" Started Saruyama. "Yes i heard about it." Said Rito angrily. "Hey aren't you happy? At least now we can do whatever we want." Said Saruyama cheerfully. Hearing that it made Rito really mad and threw Saruyama out of the door. "Hey good throw Rito." Said the three familiar voice's. "Huh? Oh umm thanks Barry, Kirito and Barry. Uhh are you guy's happy about what happened?" Asked Rito sadly. "Huh? Why should we?" Said the three. "Oh good so you guy's are sad about it too then." Said Rito. "Yeah why should we be happy about it even." Said the three. "What's going to happen now?" Said Sairenji wrightened. Rito then goes to deep thoughts what to do.

"Three days later"

Three days had passed since Kotegawa got expelled and the other boys were happy about it that Kotegawa wasn't bossing around so they celebrated by being only in underwear which made the girl's feel really uncomfortable. "Ok seriously. What the heck is wrong with everyone?" Asked Rito to himself after seeing that sight. "Oh thank goodness that atleast you and Barry, Kirito, Ren and Saito uses clothes." Said Risa relieved. "Even thought i'm a boy i see this behaviour utterly disqusting." Explaied Rito. "Shameless?" Asked Risa. "Yes Risa this is shameless in so many ways that i can't even make a word about it." Explained Rito. "What are you going to do Rito?" Asked all of Rito's friend's expect Saruyama. "I'll tell about it tomorrow." Explained Rito with a plan in mind. Everyone looked confused about it but waited to hear the reason.

"The next day"

The next day everyone seemed to be confused because there was platform in the middle of the school's road. Then suddenly Rito raised up from it with a speaker. "Grretings everyone!" Announced Rito. "What do you want Yuuki?" Asked a random student. "I'm here to tell that i'm going to be our school's disciplinary committee's head person!" Explained Rito. "Hey no fair! Why do you have to be it?" Asked a student. "Yeah what if we want to be it." Said another one. "If i'm going to be the ruler of Deviluke i'll have to learn how to do it! Also since i accidently became the ruler you guy's have to listen anything I say." Continued Rito. "Hey no fair!" Shouted another one. "No but's. Anyway here's a list of people i'll accept there: Lala, Momo, Nana, Risa, Run, Ren, Sairenji, Kirito, Barry, Saito, Maya, Risa, Mio, Yami, Mea, Rin, Saki, Aya, Oshizu, my clone Riko..." Says Rito while reading the list. They then walk to the stage. "*Ahem* If i see any of you in your underwear i'll tell Yami about it and who know's what will happen." Announced Rito with a grin. Every boy then get's scared of what Rito said.  
Some hours later Rito had gone the room where the commitee is usually. "So what's the plan?" Asks Barry. "I'm going to try and get the old pricipal get fired and ask someone else to the job." Explained Rito while whispering. "But who would fit the best to it?" Asked Risa. "Hmm who indeed..." Said Rito while thinking about it. Tearju then entered the room. "How is everybody?" Asked Tearju. "Ah ha!" Said Rito with an idea. "What? Do you know who could be the best to the job?" Asked Oshizu. "Why not make Tearju the next principal." Suggested Rito happily. "Tear..." Said Yami while looking her. "What do you think Tearju?" Asked Rito curiously. "Uhm well it's better than getting watched by the boy's in the class." Said Tearju while accepting the idea. Others then agrees to it.

"Few days later"

Some days later Rito and the others had gotten enough data from the principal's behavious and luckily the the school's superintendent was visiting them.  
Before the superintendent was leaving Ren decided to show something for him and the principal. "Well it can't hurt if we take a look." Said the superintendent as they were walking to a classroom to watch the video.  
When they had watched it the superintendent was shocked and the principal knew he was in trouble. "I can'tbelieve this but your fired." Said the superintendent angrily. The principal then left the school forever. "But now who's going to be the principal then?" Thought the superintendent aloud. "Excuse me but i can be the new principal." Offered Tearju. "Deal." Said the superintendent. "Some of the students will be happy that i'll let their friend back to school since she told a friend of her's to destroy the old principal's dirty magazines." Explained Tearju. "So she got suspended from it?" Said the superintendent in shock. "Yes. Well i'll go tell them." Said Tearju and left.  
Rito got happy about the news and Barry with Kirito ofered to go tell her about it.

"At Kotegawa's location"

"Kotegawa!" Shouted the two. "Huh? Oh Barry, Kirito." Said Kotegawa still upset about what happened. "Good news! You're welcome back to Sainan High!" Announced the two happily. "What? I am!?" Said Kotegawa who immidiately cheered up. "Come on, there's no time to waste." Said the two happily. Kotegawa then run after them.  
When the three got there Kotegawa was surprised that the school still looked the same. "It's the same as before. Did everyone behave better when I was gone?" Thought Kotegawa herself. "No, it's because Rito kept everything under control and became the thing you were." Explained the two happily. "Yuuki-kun... did this for me?" Said Kotegawa with a tear. "He sure did." Said Kirito. "He even tried to do everything to get you back to this school so go thank him, okay?" Explained Barry. "I will." Said Yui and went to look for Rito.  
When Kotegawa was walking in the hallway everyone was shocked to see her again just became silent and when her friends saw her they told her that Rito refused to give up which made her tear up some more.  
When Kotegawa found Rito she immidiately run to him. "Yuuki-kun." Started Kotegawa. Rito then turned around when heard that familiar voice. "Kotegawa! It's so good to see you again. It was starting to feel empty without you around." Explained Rito with a happy smile. "Y-You missed me? Even thought i've treated you so badly." Said Kotegawa surprised. "Aaah you were just doing your job, and i understand that. You do hate boys after all." Explained Rito. "Expect you. I don't hate you since your different." Explained Kotegawa with a small blush. Rito blushes a little too and then he makes her the head of the school's disciplinary committee again. "Th-Thank you." Thanks Kotegawa. "Well it's your job after all here so i'll give your title back. Well i'm going now. See you around." Said Rito as he was leaving. "W-Wait Rito!" Shouted Kotegawa. "Huh? What's wrong?" Asked Rito confused. Kotegawa then hugged him and thanked the same time and after that Rito goes back to the class and Kotegawa goes to commitees room with a smile on her face.


End file.
